


Advice

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: "Girl trouble?""Hafta have a girl for trouble, don't ya?"





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Can be anything  
>  **For:** [](http://rahnee13.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rahnee13.livejournal.com/)**rahnee13**

"Girl trouble?"

"Hafta have a girl for trouble, don't ya?"

"Well, now, that really depends. You see, there's all sorts of trouble when it comes to girls."

"There is?" Charlie looked up from the bar and stared at the really brilliant tits that were at eye level. He hadn't had much to drink, wasn't old enough for anything stronger than a butterbeer, but it wasn't easy looking away from the tits. Cause, well, they were _right there_ for anyone to just see. Made him almost forget what he was sulking about.

"They look good, but they don't talk, boy. Up higher, yeah?"

"Wha?" He blushed to the tips of his ears and stared back at his butterbeer. She should cover them up if she didn't want blokes staring. Was a pub, after all, so plenty of blokes around.

She laughed then, which made him feel like he'd done something stupid. "How old are you?"

"'m sixteen," he muttered, kicking the bottom of his stool.

"Ah. Good age. Young, virile, and entirely clueless. So your trouble's a girl that's not yours, is it?"

He shrugged and glanced up at her. "Not no one's. She's not that kinda girl. Mean, she says she doesn't belong to no one but herself. Hopeless."

"But you want her to be yours?" Madam Rosmerta was a really pretty lady, but she asked too many bloody questions. Like his mum. Charlie felt like scrubbing his brain when he thought that cause he'd just stared at her tits. Thank God Bill was off flirting with that Ravenclaw chit or Charlie'd never hear the end of this.

"Not really. She's my best friend, sort of. Shouldn't fancy my bloody brother."

"Ah, the older brother, I assume?"

Charlie scowled and nodded. "See? Even you know him."

"I'm not dead, love. Handsome boys like you two? A woman's going to notice."

"'m not handsome," he mumbled, blushing again at her frank words. Older women just weren't supposed to talk like that.

"Oh, sonny, you come back here in a couple of years and Rosie will prove you wrong," she said with a laugh as she patted his cheek. "By that time, though, I figure that girl of yours will realize how lucky she is. Now, here, have one more on the house."

Charlie watched her walk down the bar and start flirting with a couple of older Hufflepuff blokes. After he picked up the new butterbeer she'd given him, he started to smile. Tonks might not see him, but someone did, so maybe it wasn't hopeless after all.

End


End file.
